The Force of the Jinchūriki
by KitsuneShin0bi
Summary: Naruto is alone. The final battle with Kaguya has left him as the sole survivor of his planet. He begins experimenting with his powers out of sheer boredom and accidentally sets of a disturbance in the Force. Obi-Wan, and Anakin are sent to investigate this strange phenomena only to find the boy. Now, Naruto embarks on a journey to save the galaxy from the Sith. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1: Remembering the End

**Chapter 1: Prologue / Remembering the End**

A lone figure sat atop a mountainside which bore five faces on them. Beneath it was a once thriving village that had since become a ghost town that had fallen into ruin. Forest surrounded the village, massive trees almost reaching the same height as the walls, with flora growing everywhere. This was Konoha and the lone figure was Naruto Uzumaki.

He was of decent stature, at around 1.66 meters, had well defined muscles, though those couldn't be seen because of the white cloak he was wearing, had piercing blue eyes, and spiky blond hair. The most curious aspects of his appearance were six whisker like marks, three on each cheek, and his attire which consisted of a black bodysuit, sandals, a headband with a marking of a leaf with a swirl pattern on it, and a white cloak which had a strange ripple like pattern on the back with nine magatama underneath it.

He looked solemnly at the place he used to call home, now in a state of disrepair. Remembering how this fate befell his village, his fists clenched in rage and sorrow. Bitter memories that he had been suppressing rising towards the surface of his mind, causing him excruciating pain. He didn't bother trying to do anything, it wouldn't help, and he had already tried to take his mind off those thoughts through acts of destruction. He was alone, the sole survivor of a war caused by a madman and his twisted desire of peace at the expense of everybody's free will.

_Flashback_

_ He had no choice, he had to do it for there to be hope. Steeling himself as he summoned a shadow clone to distract Kaguya, he prepared to merge with the nine bijuu, just as Madara had done with the Jyuubi. He felt himself becoming one with their chakra, slowly at first but steadily increasing in its pace. Finally, the process was done and he found himself staring at the near god before him, Kaguya, as she dispersed the shadow clone._

_ Then came the power struggle between the colossal powers. Naruto, while having slightly less chakra then Kaguya, still had a slight advantage over her; he had been trained at a young age for combat and she had not. The ensuing clash had nature turn on itself, as the two wielded pure natural energy, far surpassing senjutsu. The world shook as mountains were torn apart, oceans evaporated and condensed into rain, and the roots of plants fought against each other in a bitter war._

_ Slowly, but surely, the Child of Prophecy gained ground against the mad goddess. As nature began siding with the young boy, Kaguya was pushed into a corner. Finally, after what seemed like hours of battle, the fight came to an end as she was crushed beneath hundreds of tons of rock and sent down into the planet's core, never to be seen or heard again._

_ Laying on his back and breathing heavily, he looked around. There he saw his dead teammates along with the remains of the cocoons of those trapped in that infernal genjutsu, the Infinite Tukyomi. Then he began crying. He wept as he realized that he was now truly alone, no one was going to be there to talk to, not even Sasuke-teme. Everyone was dead except for him, those in the illusion were crushed in the ensuing battle and his teammates had fallen fighting Kaguya._

_End Flashback_

Now he was cursed to wander for the rest of eternity, immortal. He now regretted fusing with the bijuu. Just as Madara had said when he became one with the ten tails, he had gained everlasting life. He had sent shadow clones everywhere, searching, hoping for someone to have survived just so he could talk to someone and stay sane. They had scoured the globe, even going past the Elemental Nations only to find nothing and disperse. So here he was, broken and without hope, in a place long forgotten by time.

He had tried suicide multiple times, only to find that he would regenerate the fatal wounds or resist the poison. He didn't bother to remember what day or month it was, time had no meaning for him. So he decided that since there was nothing left to do, he would train. And he did. For a very long time. A very, _very_, long time. He finally grew tired of the endless mock battles and began to see how far his power could go.

He began with manipulating the elements. He had mastered wind and then moved onto fire, then lightning, then water, and finally earth. Naruto became one with nature, and soon tested how far he could sense things, finding he could feel insects move on a flower a kilometer a way. It wasn't perfect by far, there was much he missed, but it was still pretty damn accurate. And then, finally, came the experiment that begins this story. Naruto, wanting to see how much raw destructive power he possessed, released a massive blast that blew away much of the desert around him, leaving a huge crater in its wake.

Finally, he flew towards his home and decided to just meditate. There he was, simply relaxing as his mind slipped into a trance like state. Little did he know that the previous blast he made would have unforeseen consequences.

Meanwhile at the other side of the galaxy…

Yoda awoke with a start as did the rest of the higher ranking Jedi. 'A massive disturbance in the Force, that was,' mused Yoda. The Jedi Council convened immediately in the morning to discuss what they had sensed. After much bickering and some "aggressive negotiations" later, they had reached a decision; they would send a squad of three Jedi to the location, which they pinpointed to be a planet on the outskirts of the galaxy. Calling in two experienced warriors, as one was already present. The Council informed them of their mission; find the disturbance before someone else does and investigate as to what caused it thoroughly. Bowing, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Mace Windu began the long walk to the port where they would board their ship, not knowing the trouble they were getting into…


	2. Chapter 2: When Worlds Collide

**Chapter 2: When Worlds Collide**

Finally reaching the space port, the three Jedi Knights began their long journey. Since their objective was in an uncharted place in the galaxy, they were assigned a tougher than usual battleship, built for combat not comfort or speed. While hyperspace would get them in the general location in a matter of hours, the warriors would have to manually navigate through the area as soon as they were close to it, not knowing what to expect. The entire trip would at least take a day.

As Anakin piloted the ship through the atmosphere of Coruscant, he finally set it onto autopilot and walked back into the main area of the ship. It was somewhat small, with battleship gray walls and a few tables with a hologram projector and some seats. There Skywalker found the two other knights deep in a discussion.

"Any ideas as what we should expect, Masters?" Anakin inquired as the two turned toward him.

"It could be the Sith, we know that at least one is back. If that's the case we will have to eliminate the threat immediately," spoke Mace Windu.

"I don't think so. There was no ill intent or negative feelings associated with the Dark Side in that wave we felt. It seemed more like pure force energy; neither Light or Dark. However if it was caused by a living being, which is unlikely, we'll need to bring it back to the Temple so that the Council can question it," said Obi-Wan.

"This could be a trap, Master. As Yoda says, the Dark Side clouds everything. That disturbance could be the Sith luring us away to an uncharted world to dispose of us."

The three discussed possible strategies and what they could come up against. Finally, they fell out of hyperspace and Anakin went back to the cockpit to pilot the ship. Surprisingly, the trip to the seemingly deserted planet was uneventful. Besides a few small meteors they had to dodge, things were going smoothly for the trio. The trip down the atmosphere was turbulent to say the least, but that was to be expected. Little did they know someone was already coming to them…

Naruto awoke from his meditation with a start. He had felt something, coming down from the sky. It was large and wasn't natural. Deciding to check it out due to sheer boredom, he ran over to where he sensed it was going to land and hid in the trees. Finally getting a good look at the strange object, he could see that it was made out of some kind of metal he had never seen before and had strange marks on it. Whatever this was it was man made.

There! Naruto saw what looked like a ramp coming down and three figures emerging from it. One was bald with dark skin and had a serious expression on his face, another had light skin and a small beard with some short hair, the third also had light skin with brown hair and a cocky look. Finally someone had come! He couldn't help it and screamed in joy.

"SOCIAL ACTIVITY!"

The three Jedi were startled as they heard the scream echo around them as a figure came running up to the trio excitedly. He had a strange appearance, with clothes that looked like they were from a less advanced culture. They took out their lightsabers as he stopped, confused at what they were doing with those strange metal sticks when lasers came out of them, startling him. After what seemed like a few minutes, Mace Windu stepped forward and asked a simple question.

"Who are you?"

The figure, quickly came over his shock and answered the question.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Pleased 'ta meet ya!"

Mace Windu spoke after recovering from the over-enthusiastic greeting.

"Do you know where we can find a leader or an authority figure? We are on a mission to investigate a disturbance on this planet and we were hoping we could talk to someone who knows of it."

The blonde's face darkened as he started to scowl. The Jedi could feel the negative emotions rolling off of him. Finally the mysterious, cloaked figure spat out, "First, I'm the only thing let on this god forsaken planet after the war. Second, you make it sound as if you aren't from this planet which I highly doubt. And third, I probably caused this 'disturbance'." The robed figures were taken back by this sudden change of attitude from the seemingly young boy. He had been so joyful a few seconds ago and now he was incredibly bitter. They knew they had hit a sore spot.

"What do you mean you're the only one left?"

"Don't you know about space travel?"

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE CAUSED SUCH A MASSIVE DISTURBANCE?!"

"To answer your first question, I'm the sole survivor of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Everything was killed from the lowest animals, to the civilians, to our warriors. I have never heard of space travel being possible but it seems like the only explanation as to why you're here and haven't been killed. Finally, I was experimenting and unleashed some of my power in an explosion; that's probably what you felt," said Naruto. The three Knights' jaws dropped at his answer. Everything killed on this planet but him? That was unthinkable! The second answer was easier to accept as there were many planets that hadn't developed to a space-faring stage. The final answer they simply couldn't believe.

"I can see you don't believe me," sighed Naruto, "I'll spar with you if you want to see a small extent of my abilities, though you probably won't see all of them." Anakin stepped up to the challenge readying his lightsaber. "I'm always ready for a good fight!" he said with an air of arrogance around him, "I doubt you can beat me!"

Swinging down his lightsaber, he found it blocked a katana made of what seemed like energy, only to find his sword short circuited after his failed attack. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" he yelled at the blonde. "That was Chidori Stream, a technique my friend made," replied Naruto calmly, "I turn electricity into a blade or a spear and use it as a weapon." "I don't need my lightsaber to fight you. I've still got the Force!" said Anakin confidently. Naruto simply raised an eyebrow at this.

"I don't know what this 'Force' is, but it most likely will not be enough."

"We'll see about that," Anakin growled. He quickly jumped back and raised his hand. It seemed as if an invisible wall was pushing against Naruto. He slid back a few inches before stopping. "HOW DID YOU RESIST THAT?!" screamed the Knight in frustration. "Will you please stop yelling? I have sensitive hearing," Naruto said whilst wincing. Looking back he saw the other two Jedi nodding while covering their ears.

After toying with the apprentice a while longer, Naruto got bored and decided to end the fight. Seemingly disappearing from view, he reappeared behind Skywalker and knocked him out with the butt of a kunai. "Well that was fun…" grumbled Naruto under his breath. As he turned over to the other two Jedi and threw the now unconscious young man to them, he spoke, "Do you need to see anymore?" They shook their heads as he sighed, "Now then, what do you want with me?"

A few hours later…

Naruto gazed amazed through the window of the starship. He was out in space! A~~and he found actual intelligent life! The day was looking up. He turned around as he saw the man he sparred with (Anakin, was it?) wake up with a groan, rubbing his aching head. He had already been briefed by the other Jedi as to what would happen when they got to Coruscant, and had decided to wait for Anakin to wake up, knowing he would have questions for him.

"Ugh… what happened?" mumbled Anakin.

"You got your ass kicked with little effort," replied Naruto cheekily.

Anakin got up growling until he saw Naruto staring at the stars. ""This is your first time in space I take it?" questioned the Jedi. "Yeah. I never even thought space travel was possible or that there was life elsewhere in the universe. We really didn't have time to ponder those things," sighed Naruto. They stood there in silence for a few moments before Anakin turned once again toward the shinobi. "How were you able to summon that lightning sword and stay still with that Force Push?" asked Skywalker. "It is a power native to my planet called chakra. By molding our spiritual and physical energies together we could create it and manipulate it for various uses. The one you saw was a nature transformation called Lightning Release. It can be used for almost anything." said Naruto.

"We could walk up vertical surfaces and on water. We could breathe fire, summon blades of wind, pillars of water, and walls of earth. Some could even transfer their mind to other's body, allowing them to take control or they could manipulate their shadows and strangle them with it. I don't know all the techniques since most are now forgotten, but I have mastered the five nature transformations and the application of Ying and Yang chakra, the two sides of our energy."

"That's incredible," said Anakin clearly impressed, "Do you think you could teach me some of the basics?" Naruto turned to look at him. "Chakra is not found naturally in the human body unless someone gives them their chakra and they reproduce, the offspring will be able to produce chakra. It would be better if you stuck to this 'Force' thing that you Jedi keep talking about, to be honest," said Naruto. 'Plus, I don't want another repeat of the war,' he thought with a mental grimace.

At that moment, Obi-Wan walked in. "We will be in Coruscant in an hour. Prepare yourself to speak to the Jedi Council, Naruto. They should want to hear every last bit of your story," he said. "Yes sir," replied Naruto obediently. "Now why can't you be more respectful like him, Anakin?" said Obi-Wan as he turned away with a chuckle. Anakin started sputtering while Naruto had a very large smirk on his face.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Council

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Council**

The ship descended slowly onto the port despite Anakin's wish to get there faster. After touching down, the ramp slowly opened and four figures walked down. Coming to a stop, Naruto squinted, trying to get use to the bright sunlight in contrast to the dim inside of the ship. Adjusting he began to look around. What he saw amazed him and horrified him at the same time.

"Is this whole planet a city?" asked Naruto with trepidation, hoping to not get the answer he expected. "Yep. Everything is man made here; it's a marvel of technology," replied Obi-Wan, not noticing the horrified look on the shinobi's face. He had never felt so disconnected from everything before, with no nature around to draw energy from and none to sense and become one with.

They then began their way to the Temple, boarding a transport to do so. Naruto _hated _flying on a ship like this. He didn't trust this world's technology and he didn't know what could go wrong. Nervously, he formed a long black staff from the Shinju's chakra and held it tight like a security blanket. Some people noticed the man sweating in his strange clothing and holding a stick and began staring at him, only to turn back to what they were doing previously after nothing happened.

Obi-Wan looked over at Naruto seeing the anxiousness in his eyes but more importantly, the strange pole he was holding. "Two things, one, calm down. These things are incredibly safe if that's what you're worrying about; two, where did you get that staff?" whispered the Jedi. "I-I made it out of habit. When I'm worried I make this substance to protect me which is very durable. Usually it floats behind me in a halo of spheres, but I didn't want to attract attention to myself," he whispered back. The three Jedi looked at him, wondering where he got the materials to make the staff and how he did it so quickly.

"That's made out of chakra, isn't it?" said Anakin who was sitting beside him. "Y-yep. All five nature transformations," he stammered back. The other two Jedi gave a confused look towards Anakin and Naruto. "What is this chakra that you speak of, Skywalker?" said Mace Windu quietly. "I think it's his life force to put it simply. He'll probably explain all about it at the Council," responded the Jedi.

Finally, after what seemed like days of torture (To Naruto at least. It was really only a few minutes.), they finally landed near the Temple and began to walk inside. Naruto admired the beauty of the place as they went through the halls towards the elevator. "What is this box we're standing in?" asked Naruto curiously. The Jedi sweatdropped at the young man, having forgotten just how primitive his planet was compared to modern technology.

Reaching the top, Naruto noticed the differences in where they had been to where they were now. In front of them stood a large door with two men at the sides in what looked like a relaxed stance. Naruto, however, could tell they would be ready to strike at a moment's notice. "State your business," said one of the guards in a monotone voice. "We're here for an appointment with the Council about the disturbance detected earlier," said Mace Windu. The guards bowed and opened the doors to let the four in, stopping to check Naruto to see if he had any weapons on him, and boy did he.

After a large pile of shuriken and kunai later, they were greeted by the Council with Mace Windu taking his seat. The two Jedi bowed with Naruto following their example. "The boy who caused the disturbance, this is, hmm?" questioned Yoda in his strange manner of speaking. "He is indeed. You can feel that he generates Force energy rather than manipulating the energy around him," replied Mace Windu. "Boy, what is your story?" asked Ki-Adi Mundi.

"This will take some time to explain. My nameis Naruto Uzuamki. My story begins long before I was born. Our planet was in a constant state of war; the death tolls were incredibly high. Then a foreigner called Kaguya, in an attempt to create peace, ate the forbidden fruit of the Shinju, becoming the first person with chakra…"

One hour later…

"…and so I was the sole survivor on my planet, trapped with nothing to do. I began to experiment with my powers and, wanting to see how much destructive power I had, created an explosion of chakra which is what you probably felt disturbed in this 'Force' thing as you call it. Then I found Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, and Anakin who picked me up and brought me here," Naruto finished his story.

"Interesting, this is," said Yoda. Ki-Adi spoke up, "Can you give us an example of what you can do with this chakra. Nothing too destructive, please." Naruto silently nodded and put his fingers in a cross-like pattern. Suddenly, an exact duplicate of him puffed into existence. "That was the Kage Bunnshin no Jutsu or Shadow Clone Technique. It creates an exact replica of me that can do anything I can do. If you want to examine it be my guest." Said Naruto. Obi-Wan and Anakin stepped up and touched the shadow clone, confirming it was indeed real.

"One of the best parts of the shadow clone is that when it disperses I gain its memories which is great for training. Do you want to see a demonstration of this?" questioned Naruto. The Council all nodded their heads. "Okay then, Anakin I need you and the clone to go outside the room, the clone will instruct you further."

The two left the room and the Council members looked at the blonde curiously. Outside, the clone gave the young man his instructions. "I want you to tell me some sort of password. I'll disperse then head back into the room. Ask the original me for the password and he will tell it to you. Got it?" Anakin looked skeptical about that but still agreed. Inside, everyone was staring at the door when Anakin walked in. "What's the password," he asked Naruto. "I don't know if what you told me was even a real word but I think it was Padawan?" replied Naruto casually. "Indeed it was."

"These walls are sound proof so unless this was planned or Anakin lied, which he would have no reason to, the memories did transfer," said Ki-Adi. Most of the Council was awed but did not show it, hiding their emotions like they were trained to do. After talking between themselves for a few minutes, Yoda spoke, "To a room, lead him Obi-Wan and Anakin. Discuss this further, we will. "The two Jedi bowed and walked out with the shinobi.

"Much to think about, there is." whispered Yoda. "Indeed, his power over this 'chakra' is formidable and much more versatile than the Force. He may be a potential threat if the Sith get a hold of him. We may need to eliminate him" said Mace Windu seriously. "Surely you're not thinking of killing the boy! He doesn't have an evil bone in his body! We all could sense that. Not to mention he may be useful to us as well," yelled Kit Fisto. And then the bickering began...

"This will be your quarters until we find a suitable place to put you or the Council decides what to do with you," said Obi-Wan. Naruto looked around the room. It was simple with nothing but a bed, a kitchen, and a bathroom. It reminded him a lot of his old apartment in Konoha, though his was a lot more personalized. "Any questions?"

"Yes, actually. Can you explain to me what this 'Force' is that you Jedi seem to talk about so much?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "The Force is… metaphysical. It flows through every living being, similar to chakra on your planet. Some believe it to be a sentient entity, like a deity. Others think that it is some form of energy that hasn't been explained yet. There are those like the Jedi who are 'Force sensitive'. They can feel and manipulate the Force and perform acts such as telekinesis and have increased strength, agility, and skill in combat. Many believe that this sensitivity comes from a microorganism called the midi-chlorians. The higher the concentration of midi-chlorians in your blood the more sensitive you are to the Force. There are exceptions however."

"The Force can be divided into two ways: light and dark or unifying and living. The Light and Dark sides are really just ones morals and emotions, with the Light side focusing on selflessness and compassion while the Dark side focuses on anger and malevolence. The Unifying philosophy states that the Force is connected to space and time itself, while the Living Force philosophy thinks that it only applies to living creatures. The moral side of the Force is especially important because the Force is affected by emotions… Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah…" said Naruto as he tried to wrap his brain around the influx of information. "Wait, one more thing. Is there any place I can train around here? I don't want to get rusty." Anakin looked at him approvingly, wanting to spar against him again and return the loss he received while his master just sighed. "We do but you can't go there until the Council makes its decision." Naruto slumped at this. "You're just going to wait here until that happens."

As Obi-Wan and Anakin left the room, locking it behind them, Naruto turned around. 'Well, I could wait seemingly years on my own, a few more hours won't hurt me,' he thought. Getting on the bed, he took his shoes off and sat cross-legged, beginning to meditate. While it was harder here to do that as there was no nature, he took it as a challenge and soon slipped off into a trance-like state. Little did he notice the small camera that had been planted in his room, though he probably wouldn't recognize it for what it was and wouldn't touch it or mess with it for fear of destroying something that belonged to these people.

A hologram appeared before those in the room as a bluish-white Kenobi stepped into view. "Settled in, this one has?" asked Yoda. "Yes. He didn't even look around the room and started meditating; I haven't even seen him move. Not. A. Single. Twitch," replied the hologram. "Are you sure this isn't a trick and that the boy in the room is real?" asked Windu. "Positive. Anakin and I were with him the whole time and never took an eye off him. We began monitoring him as soon as we closed the door." "Did he say anything off that made you suspicious?" asked Ki-Adi Mundi. "No, all he asked was what the Force was and if there was a place he could train." said Anakin as he became visible, "Master Kenobi just told him the basic principles of the Force and that there was a place to train and spar but didn't give a location and told him to wait until your decision."

"Interesting," said Kit Fisto, "perhaps we should indulge this young man's desire and see how powerful he is." "It would be wise to see the extent of his abilities," muttered Windu. "If I may have permission, I would like to challenge him to a rematch," said Anakin, "We already tried to test his abilities on his home planet and he somehow managed to short circuit my lightsaber and resist a Force Push. He knocked me out pretty effortlessly with sheer speed and strength, and a fighting style I have never seen before which he call taijutsu."

The Council talked amongst themselves before reaching a decision. "Bring the boy to training room 13. We will come and witness his abilities firsthand. Anakin, you will get your rematch. You probably just underestimated him," said Windu. "Yes Masters," spoke Kenobi and Skywalker simultaneously before the hologram cut off. "I doubt he can stand up to a Jedi at full strength," muttered the dark skinned human. "See, we will indeed," whispered Yoda as they got up to leave the room.


	4. Chapter 4: The Warriors Humbled

_Author's Note: Krazyfanfiction1 asked me what happened to the bijuu's souls when they merged with Naruto. To put it simply he gained their chakra and abilities but kept his personality. He is all of the bijuu. He CAN shapeshift into the different nine tailed beasts because he absorbed them individually, not as a whole which would create the Shinju. His human form is his Shinju form because at that point he has all of their chakra at once. Also, Naruto can form the Rasengan with one hand now since he was able to form a Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken with one hand in the manga, which is much more difficult. _

_To Blorg13: You're wrong. Jar-Jar Binks is the worst addition to the Star Wars Universe. I WILL kill him off in a humiliating way once I can find a way to do so._

_To the anonymous reviewer Whatever: I'm sorry that chapter 3 wasn't up to your standards. I appreciate your criticism but ask that future reviewers point out exactly what was wrong than "It was bad" and "Too cliché". I had a hard time writing Chapter 4 so it will probably turn out the same way, unfortunately._

_Thank you for asking those questions. Please read and review! If anyone has better theories or ideas, please share by PMing me._

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Warriors Humbled**

Naruto cracked open his right eye as the door opened to his "room" though everyone knew it was more like a cell. "The Council has agreed to let you spar with my apprentice, Anakin," said Obi-Wan, "I am to take you to the training room and observe the fight with the rest of the Council." Naruto quickly got up and smiled brightly, his cheerful persona reappearing. "Thanks, I look forward to it," said the shinobi as he began to walk with the Jedi, "I know your real intent is to test my powers, but it will still be fun."

"Why do you think that this is some sort of test?" asked the older man. He was surprised that the strange blonde had already guessed their intentions. He didn't seem that bright to be honest. "My sensei, or what would be equivalent to a Master Jedi, said to look underneath the underneath. At first it appears as if you are playing the gracious host by doing this, however the Council obviously doesn't trust me and the only reason they would allow this opportunity to happen would to see my power first-hand. They are probably going to try to use me or eliminate me if I would be useful or a threat."

"That's kind of harsh to think of them like that," muttered Obi-Wan. Naruto continued smiling brightly and replied cheekily, "I've been through this back on my home planet. Often authority figures are scared by the unknown, something which they can't control, and either try to eliminate it or quantify it some way. I can tell that your Council is disturbed by my presence and that they would react this way." "How can you tell? Jedi are trained not to show emotions, you can't be sure what they're thinking," said Obi-Wan, "Even so you still look very calm about this whole ordeal."

"First I can sense negative emotions such as discomfort and fear and, though they hid it well I could still feel it. Second, even if I am going to die, I have no regrets. Besides if I am going to be used, at least it's going to be for a good cause."

Obi-Wan was stunned. This child was wise beyond his years and was more at peace heading towards a possible death sentence than most Jedi would be. All the while that smile never left his face. It was a smile that said, "Life is wonderful." It was totally at odds what they were just speaking about. Obi-Wan's respect for the young man went up a few notches. He would see what he could do for him if he could convince the Council of his virtues.

"Are you going to stand there slack-jawed or are you going to lead me to the Training Room?" laughed Naruto. Obi-Wan sputtered for a bit but soon resumed his calm expression, acting as if nothing had happened and continued walking to their destination. "You know it is okay to show emotions. We shinobi were trained not to as well but everyone realized that emotions were a part of life. We accepted that and continued normally through life, except on missions. Besides, I can tell something's troubling you. Speaking about it really helps, ya know."

Finally reaching the training room, Naruto looked around to see Anakin on one side of the enclosure and the Council on the balcony above. Obi-Wan stopped and motioned for him to continue forward before joining the other Jedi on the balcony. The blonde walked to face his opponent head on and calmly materialized a katana out of the black Shinju chakra. "Not going to use that electric sword again?" asked Anakin, surprised. "You're pretty much defenseless without your lightsaber so I thought I would even the odds for ya," said Naruto with a smirk as a tick mark appeared on the Jedi-in-training's forehead.

"BEGIN!" an electric voice shouted.

Anakin ran towards Naruto, angry at the previous comment. He made a downward slash that was parried with a flick of the ninja's wrist. Trying a rising diagonal cut, Anakin found that once again his beam was blocked easily. Cut! Thrust! Stab! Slash! Again and again he assaulted Naruto only to find that every move was blocked, parried, or evaded. He was starting to get frustrated… and tired. Going on the offensive for so long had drained the energy out of him, but he was getting a feel for his opponent. Continuing his attacks, he saw it; an opening that could be exploited.

With a yell, Anakin finally struck his opponent… only to find it disappear in a puff of smoke. "WHAT!" he screamed. Then he finally heard it, a strange humming noise. It was coming from behind and getting closer. He looked behind only to see a blue ball of swirling energy impact on his chest lightly. He was suddenly blown back to the wall, spinning rapidly making him lose focus. Then he finally hit the edge of the training field, barely conscious.

"That was a good match!" said Naruto enthusiastically as he grabbed his opponent's hand and pulled him up. "Ugh… I feel like I've just crashed in a pod racer. What was that attack?" asked Anakin wearily, trying to keep his eyes from closing. "That was the Rasengan or Spiraling Sphere. I make my chakra into a rapidly rotating vortex and compress it. The attack grinds and disrupts the internal organs. Minimal impact, maximum effect."

The observers watched the exchange between the two, curious. The young man seemed to have somehow made what he called a shadow clone while no one was looking and used a powerful technique that decimated his opponent. Also, he handled that strange blade he made with much skill. Although most could tell he was self-taught judging by the wasted movement they had seen and no discernable style, he was fast and had good reflexes to hold his own against the Jedi for so long, not even bothering making an attack.

Also, the amount of stamina he had was incredible. Humans had an average amount of energy reserves but Anakin's were boosted by the Force and hard training. Everyone could see him tiring in the fight while Naruto hardly broke a sweat. Not to mention according to Naruto, making a shadow clone cut his chakra into equal parts, so he was fighting at half strength the entire time. However, when he had made the shadow clone made them suspicious. They didn't notice what appeared to be the original until the very end of the match; this could likely mean that he had sent other shadow clones throughout the temple and had started spying on them.

"This boy is a threat, we must get rid of him immediately. We all saw what he was capable of, he could easily take down the Temple from the inside," growled Windu, "I'm also pretty sure that's only a fraction of his abilities if what he and Obi-Wan say is correct." "You saw how he treated Anakin afterwards! He honestly has no ill feelings toward him and probably to the rest of us. Hell, he even explained how his attack worked. He is hiding nothing from us and trusts us completely. He could be useful to us in combating the Separatists and the new Sith that has appeared," argued Ki-Adi.

"What say you, Obi-Wan? Been with him the most, you have," said Yoda. Master Kenobi, who had been sitting back silently during this debate, turned and spoke up. "He already knew this was a test," said the Obi-Wan, "He even knew that most likely we were going to kill him when this was over and was at more peace in himself then I see in most Jedi." He watched the confused looks he was getting and sighed as he told the tale of their journey to the Training Room, sans the last part of something troubling him; they didn't need to know about that.

"Interesting, this boy is. Seen a lot, he has," muttered Yoda. "Bring him back to his room, we will discuss what to do with him further," said Fisto, "Also, take your apprentice to the medical bay. We need to see the kind of damage this Rasengan can do."

"Yes, Masters."

Obi-Wan walked down to Naruto and the recovering Anakin. "Think you can get to the med-bay by yourself," asked Kenobi with his eyebrow raised. "Yep, but I'm going to be sore for a while," groaned Anakin as he began limping out of the room. "I'll be taking you back to your quarters. It seems the Council needs a little while longer to make up their mind."

"It's the bureaucracy that's making it take so long, ya know."

"Maybe. But this is the first time we have dealt with a situation like this. It's completely unprecedented."

The pair walked back to Naruto's room in companiable silence, each thinking about different things. The blonde's thoughts drifted to the Civilian Council and the Hokage's role in Konoha, seemingly very similar yet to the Jedi's, at the same time, very different. The Jedi on the other hand was contemplating the boy's words earlier that day. Something was indeed troubling him, and it wasn't the new guest. It was the death of Qui-Gon Jinn, his former master and the return of the Sith that had disappeared so long ago.

After 15 minutes of walking, they reached the door to Naruto's quarters. Naruto stepped inside as Obi-Wan opened the door for him. Bowing, he spoke, "Thank you for your hospitality. It's nice to talk to other people again, ya know." Obi-Wan just smiled as he closed and locked the door. Turning around, he started strolling casually to the med-bay where his apprentice was recovering.


	5. Chapter 5: The Council's Verdict

_Author's Note: In response to a comment from evil-pain, Naruto being not afraid of dying is an act. He actually just isn't afraid of the Council trying to kill him because he knows he can escape at a moment's notice and is immortal (though to what extent is debatable). However, that does not mean he won't accept his death (if it comes), afraid or not. Remember, his universe has an afterlife (as proven through the use of the Edo Tensei) and he dearly wants to see his friends lost in the war. The Council think they can kill him, not only because they're arrogant (It's just how I see most authority groups, it may be different in the actual Star Wars Universe), but also because they know little of his abilities. _

_Also, I portray Mace Windu as a total jerk of harsh, twisted logic because that's how I've seen him represented in most fanfics._

_To Jebest4781: This is before Anakin loses his hand. Also, I'm not sure just how much control Naruto has over his healing abilities. An eye is one thing, an entire hand is another._

_To Krazyfanfiction1: I'll try to have him transform. Thanks for the suggestion about Shukaku and Tattoine. If he battles there, the Separists are going to shit their pants. LOL!_

_Thank you and please review!_

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Council's Verdict**

Here it was, the moment of truth. Naruto stood ready at the door, breathing slowly and calmly. This decision would probably influence the rest of his life, if he followed it of course. While he was prepared to die, he knew he could do more good out there in this strange new world alive rather than dead. If push comes to shove, he could break one of the windows in the room and use the tree climbing technique to run down the building and disappear into the crowds with a Henge (transformation).

Slowly, the doors opened revealing all of the Council members in their seats. Naruto bowed as he walked in, ready for their judgment to come to him as he already began making plans for possible escape routes and exits. Hopefully, it would not come down to that, but he doubted things would go well for him. His luck seems to change all the time from ridiculously good to horrendously bad. He had his share of both recently and was unsure of which way the pendulum would swing. He still would be prepared in any situation.

He stood next to Obi-Wan and Anakin, who had already been in the room at the time, and gave his full attention to Windu and Yoda, the apparent leaders of the Council. Windu he knew was distrustful of him, he could sense the negative emotions and see his body language very clearly even though the Jedi hid it. Yoda, on the other hand, seemed much more open-minded to his presence and appeared much more relaxed. The next few words stunned him.

"To be Obi-Wan's apprentice, you are."

"But Master Yoda, there can only be one apprentice to one master. I already have Anakin," said Obi-Wan, just as surprised as Naruto. "Indeed, though we have seen enough of Anakin's skills to say we can promote him into a fully-fledged Jedi Knight," replied Kit Fisto. Now it was Anakin's turn to act surprised; finally his day has come. He would be a full blown Jedi! No more annoying Master Obi-Wan around to tell him what to do! He was free! Free! Well, as free as you could be as a Jedi.

"You are also to be assigned an apprentice."

'…shit,' Anakin grumbled mentally. Now he had to take care of a newbie. He would have to babysit someone green as grass (not literally) until they were able to take care of themselves. He knew that most Jedi apprentices weren't as weak as he made them out to be, but most didn't have any real battle experience. They would freeze up or cringe at the sight of carnage in battle, possibly costing them their lives.

"Send her in!"

Immediately the doors opened up revealing a young, female Togruta. "I'm the new Padawan learner. I'm Ahsoka Tano," she said, bowing to the Council and then Anakin. "You must be Anakin Skywalker, my new master," Ahsoka said. They both began appraising each other, hoping to gain some knowledge of their student/teacher through looks and body language alone, not to mention the Force.

"Take an hour to get to know each other, then head over to the control room to be assigned your newest mission. Since it's your Padawan's first time it will be an easier one, just clearing out a few droids that the Separists have launched."

The two bowed then went down the hallway to the elevator.

"So; tell me about yourself, Skyguy."

"Don't call me that!"

The door closed behind them and Obi-Wan and Naruto turned back to the Council. "What makes you think I'm 'Force-sensitive'," asked the ninja. "We can feel the Force flowing off of you along with your Force aura, which is very strong," said Ki-Adi Mundi. "But isn't he too old to train?" questioned Kenobi. "Too old to train, Anakin was as well," countered Yoda, "Still skilled and gifted, he is."

"You two should head down to the med-bay and get a blood sample along with a standard check-up before you start your training," said Mace Windu with a scowl. 'This will take a while to get him started,' thought Kenobi as he and his new Padawan stepped out of the chamber and began their walk to the elevator. "Now I can see that Master Windu really doesn't like you," whispered Kenobi into the blonde's ear as Naruto face split into a fox-like grin.

"Well I'm usually right, ya know."

"Now please sit still, this won't hurt a bit."

Naruto knew this was a lie because that's what nurses always say before they stick the needle into you. Maybe it wasn't so bad; I mean what's a little sting on the arm compared to a hand covered in electricity piercing through your chest and lungs. He didn't even wince when the medical droid poked the needle into his vein and obtained a blood sample. The droid quickly put it into a machine to be analyzed. Next came the check-up to test his physical abilities.

Naruto breezed through the tests easily, not only due to his high stamina but also because of his harsh training he received as a ninja. "That was… very good actually. Most apprentices have some difficulty through the check-up from exhaustion," said Obi-Wan. "Well I try to keep in shape, ya know. So, what will we be doing first in our training? Learning to push or pull objects telekinetically? Lightsaber dueling? Sensing others? Ooh, what about the precognition that was mentioned earlier? Does that mean you guys can see the future? Oh, oh, oh, what about…" Naruto rambled on asking questions at lightning speed. Master Kenobi just sweatdropped at this sudden personality change. Where was the wise young man he had talked to earlier? It seemed as if a hyperactive child swapped places with him. 'I'm getting too old for this,' thought Kenobi.

Raising his hand to interrupt the young blondes train of thought (which apparently derailed as he was now asking about the food they served here), he spoke. "We will begin with a history lesson. It is important to know the past as to not make the same mistakes in the future." Naruto face planted anime style when he heard this. 'It's going to be the Academy all over again,' he thought with a sigh.

"Are you quite all right?"

"…Yes, I uh just tripped."

"While you were standing completely still and nothing touched you…?"

"EXACTLY!" said Naruto with a large smile on his face, "I have a very poor sense of balance."

"Right…" muttered Obi-Wan. This was going to be a very long day.

"I still don't think we should trust him," said Mace. "You know it's the most logical course of action. If we 'train' him then we can keep an eye on him and see his different abilities. Plus, Obi-Wan is quite powerful himself. He can hold his own if need be," responded Plo Koon. The rest of the Council nodded their heads in agreement.

"So have the blood tests come in?" asked Mace, still not liking the fact that they were training the former shinobi. "They've just came in now," replied Kit Fisto, "Everything looks normal, type B, nothing really unusual, and- Oh my! His midi-chlorian count is impossibly low. Even species like the Wookies, who are rarely in tune with the Force, have a much higher count." The results were displayed on a holographic board in front of them. The room went into an uproar at seeing the tiny number.

"He shouldn't even be alive!"

"How can he even generate Force energy?!"

"How can he have such a strong Force Aura?!"

"Where did he get such stylish clothes?!"

The room fell into silence at that last comment. Everyone looked around trying to find who said it. They couldn't easily recognize the voice because of the multitude of shouts that the strange question was accompanied by. Meanwhile, a shadow clone dispersed from his spot in the Council Room where he had been hiding, making special care to be as quiet as possible.

"Hear that, did you?" asked Master Yoda as his ear twitched. The rest of the group mumbled and shook their heads. They then resumed trying to understand how the boy could function.

Naruto, pretending to pay attention in his history lesson, gave a mental smirk. It would be fun messing with the Council while he could. They were probably going to pick up on his tricks after a while, but he needed to seize the day and enjoy what little time he had. He finally settled on getting revenge on Master Windu after his clear intentions of getting rid of him. 'And boy would he pay,' he thought with a grin.


	6. Chapter 6: A Fool's Wanderings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Star Wars franchise. Please support the official release.**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank those that pointed out Naruto's out of character moments (when he accepts being used by the Council). I will probably not fix those chapters soon as I am more concerned on finishing this story (I just have so many ideas that I want to write, but I only want to do them one at a time.)_

_Also, to The Sin of Justice: I know that my dialogue needs work. I use the formula I write with because I've seen other author's do it (Though I know it's no excuse) and because I feel it gets clunky if I stick with the usual paragraph format. I can only use synonyms of said, spoke, replied, etc. so many times before it gets repetitive. As a bonus, I don't have to type as much because people can easily assume who is speaking. I would like to thank you as well for pointing out my mistake with Chidori Current. I meant to put Chidori Spear but accidently looked at the wrong page in the data book and thought that it was more like a sword. I have already fixed that mistake on Chapter 2. Finally, I call it "black Shinju chakra" because Truth-Seeking Balls just sounds strange to me. I can call it that in the future if you would like._

_Finally, while I thought I knew a decent amount about the Star Wars Universe, I realize that, with the introduction of Ahsoka, I know very little about the Clone Wars animated series (I only watched the movie once and I've forgotten most of it other than the fact that it had something to do with saving a Hutt). I'll try my best to make it as correct as possible (I'll be relying on the wiki, which is usually accurate) but if I do make a mistake, point it out to me._

_If you have any ideas PM them to me. I need all the help I can get and I want this story to be influenced by the readers to make it more interesting. You will be given credit._

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Fool's Wanderings**

During a break between lessons (Obi-Wan was kind enough to give him one, thank Kami), Naruto, quickly making sure no one was watching, performed a Kage Bunnshin. He then quickly placed a Henge on himself to make him look like one of the Jedi he had seen earlier. The original walked off to explore the Temple while the shadow clone took his place in his studies, albeit grudgingly (it was still Naruto after all).

Naruto began wandering the halls and made sure he looked like he had a purpose. People were less likely to ask him questions he couldn't answer if he didn't appear to be roaming aimlessly, which he was. He nodded to everyone he passed with a serious expression on his face. That seemed to be the default expression for these people so he emulated it as best as he could. 'I wonder what people do for fun around here,' thought Naruto, 'Surely they do something in their free time besides studying and training.'

Turning around a corner, he found that strange contraption they called an elevator. Looking on the inside, he tried to recall how his new sensei made it move. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, Naruto pushed one button out of many, all with strange symbols on them. The doors began to close and he felt himself steadily rising before finally coming to a stop. As he looked around the new part of the Temple he found himself in, Naruto saw the massive Archives in all of its glory.

The First Hall, also known as the main entrance to the Archives, was filled with rows of holo-books that seemed to stretch out endlessly. Many sub-aisles branched off of it, leading to a complex matrix of passages and corridors. At the sides of the hall were tables with computer databases, most likely to catalog all of the information in the Archive and where it could be found. Finally, there were what appeared to be bronze (Well, it looked like bronze but it was probably a stronger substance that wouldn't corrode as easily.) sculptures of various people, probably notable Jedi. Looking up, he saw large arching windows with statues of famous Jedi Masters in various poses.

He started walking down the hallway, awed at what he saw. There had to be thousands, no _millions_, of books in here. No collection of knowledge on his world compared to the sight before him, not even the Hokage's personal library. He normally didn't like reading because he learned from doing things, but that didn't stop him from being impressed. 'Sakura would've loved this,' he mused as his eyes watered at the thought of his teammate.

At last, he reached the center of the massive construct. It had red carpet and a large terminal in the center and three other hallways split off of it. Near the massive computer was an old woman, looking over thousands of records making sure there were no discrepancies in the database. "Hello young man, what can I do for you?" asked the lady. "Well… you see I'm kind of new here and I was sort of wandering around, trying to get a feel for this place, ya know?" answered Naruto.

The librarian didn't even look up from the screen in front of her. "One, you're probably not new here if you're as old as you sound. Two, if you were new here you would be with your Master who would be instructing you right now," she said. 'Oh, crap! She's caught on to me! Gotta think fast!' thought Naruto nervously. "Now… why are you really here?" questioned the old woman.

Sighing, Naruto realized there was no getting out of this situation. Honesty might lessen his undoubted punishment. "The first part is true, I am really knew here. I managed to sneak off from my sensei during one of his history lessons," responded the blonde candidly. "Sensei… I have never heard of that word. What does it mean?" his interrogator asked. "Well on my home planet, it meant teacher or master so I call him that out of old habits," replied the former shinobi, grateful that she hadn't immediately have someone escort him back down to Obi-Wan.

"Can you tell me what the name of your home planet is?" she asked, intrigued. Naruto saw his way out of the situation; he would use her curiosity to slip away from the cunning librarian! "Well, we called it earth _(The name of Naruto's planet is never mentioned so I'm using that as a filler. Also, you don't capitalize earth to those that are going to point it out as a mistake. Trust me, several of my teachers have looked it up.)_. "Hmm…. Earth, earth, I've never heard of that one," the old woman replied as she searched it in the databanks, only to come up blank.

"It was pretty out of the way and not part of the Republic. That's probably why your computer didn't have any information on it," said Naruto. "Really, tell me more about it." Thus, Naruto began telling the librarian what his world was like, leaving out key details such as chakra and the bijuu. For one that hated learning about history so much, he really had a knack for telling it. She would interject in his stories and he would answer her questions as well as he could, sometimes lying through the teeth to keep out certain information. The two didn't notice the hours go by, with the old woman stopping to help some Jedi in search of information every once in a while.

Finally, after nothing more could be discussed, the two parted ways. Naruto forgetting why he even told the bookkeeper about his world in the first place, and the librarian forgetting about the real reason he was here. The young man began pressing buttons on the elevator until the door opened on one the hallway he was familiar with; the quarters for the Jedi. Walking further, he saw Obi-Wan and his clone going over the recent history of the Republic, which the clone was trying to look interested in and failing miserably. Then, the clone twitched when he sensed the original's presence.

"Hmm… I need a distraction to swap places with my clone. Maybe I could- No that's not going to work. Wait! I've got it!' thought Naruto with a grin as he smacked his fist into his open palm. Forming an incredibly thin cable out of the Truth-Seeking Balls, he placed it low to the ground in the middle of the hallway. Now all he had to do was wait. Then, the perfect target came in.

Mace Windu, who had finished all of his paperwork for the day, was heading back down to his quarters. He had made a slight detour so he could covertly check up on Obi-Wan's new Padawan. 'He certainly has a knack for breaking all the rules and getting away with it,' he thought with a frown. First Anakin and now this boy! Was nothing sacred?! There were so many warning signals, surely the Council should've seen them.

Lost in thought, he didn't notice the trap until it was too late. With a yelp, he faceplanted after some mysterious force harshly tugged on his leg. Looking around angrily he found that there was nothing there except for Master Kenobi looking at him strangely. "Are you alright?" he asked. "I'm fine," he muttered as he got up and started dusting off his robes. Neither noticed the Padawan responsible dispelling his Henge, shadow clone, and Truth-Seeking Ball simultaneously and taking its spot.

Turning around, Obi-Wan found his apprentice looking back at him with a completely straight face. "Did you see anything or anyone cause that?" asked the Master. Naruto just shook his head. In his head however, the blonde was laughing his ass off. 'That was completely random and I pranked him! Score!'

"Now where were we?" asked his sensei, unaware of the party going on in his student's mind. "Oh! Uh… You were explaining about the formation of the Separatists, right?" replied Naruto. Than Kami he gained the shadow clone's memories! However, he did have to admit that some of it was useless information, such as the number of ceiling tiles visible. THAT would certainly be helpful in the future.

Obi-Wan nodded. "It started when several groups started viewing the Senate as corrupt and not voicing the opinions of its members. Most of them were mega-corporations like the Trade Federation. It really gained momentum when said mega-corporation invaded the planet Naboo. What happened was…" he droned on. Naruto was just sitting there mentally cursing his shadow clone for already counting the ceiling tiles. Now he had nothing to do, god dammit!

After what seemed like hours (in reality it was only 30 minutes, most of it had already been explained during his escapade), the lesson finally ended. At that point, Obi-Wan took him to his new quarters, which was to be his Master's as well. "Do I, uh, have to sleep in the same room as you?" asked Naruto tentatively. "Of course. It helps solidify the bond between Master and Padawan," responded Kenobi. 'Not to mention I have to keep an eye on you,' he thought dryly.

As Obi-Wan began taking off his robes for the simple tunic and pants beneath, he noticed that all his student had done was take off his sandals. "Aren't you going to take off your cloak?" he asked. "Believe me, I've tried. I suppose I could use a Henge, but I'd still be technically wearing it and it would disperse once I fell asleep," said Naruto with a shrug as he got into the simple bed. "What do you mean? Are you saying you can't take it off? And what is a Henge?" "I can't take it off as far as I know. It's a part of me. In response, a Henge is something… that I'm not going to share with you until I want to," said his apprentice with a smirk.

His new Padawan was going to be difficult, that was for sure. He had yet to see the full extent of his abilities and the boy didn't seem too keen on showing him. 'Next thing he'll tell me he ccan transform,' thought Obi-Wan, totally unaware that he stumbled on the truth.

"You know what? Fine, I'll let you know. A Henge changes my appearance like a transformation. It's incredibly useful for things like spying," said Naruto nonchalantly. He looked confused as his sensei facepalmed, not knowing that he had just hit dead center what Obi-Wan was thinking about. 'Well that was odd,' Naruto thought as he drifted off into sleep. Meanwhile, Kenobi was pulling out his hair, frustrated that someone so young was causing so much trouble for him.

* * *

_Ending Note: Naruto does not recognize the symbols in the elevator (which are actually numbers) because Naruto's world did not have the standard alphabet and numbering system like the rest of the galaxy. How he can understand their speech, I can't explain. It would be a real problem for me to have them communicate if they didn't speak the same language, so please ignore the contradictions and the fridge logic and enjoy the story. Not everything has to make sense, ya know._


	7. Chapter 7: The Real Training Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Star Wars franchise. Please support the official release.**

_Author's Note: In response to Krazyfanfiction1's question ("If Naruto's clothes were a part of him, couldn't he make them disappear with practice?") I honestly have no idea. With the manga, as soon as you become the jinchūriki of the Shinju (or all nine bijuu) you just get the cloak and bodysuit. Unlike Tailed Beast Mode or Nine Tails Chakra Mode, they don't seem to willingly initiate it, it just happens. I think it's more of a mandatory thing than a semi-optional one._

_Also, to thestorymaker2, Naruto has been stuck on his home planet for quite a few years (though he can't tell how many, only that it's been a long time) and decided to master different jutsu because he was insanely bored. You are stuck on a planet, alone and with nothing to do, so you just get something to keep you occupied and stay sane. He already had a house to live in (he repaired one in Konoha) so he didn't need to build one and he was immortal so he didn't need to grow food or find water. I just had him master different jutsus starting with the ones he has seen the most to pass the time._

_Finally, I realize that I'm having trouble writing this fic because I know so little of the Star Wars Universe. The wiki is ok but I can't look at every single article and learn everything that happened during the Clone Wars. Therefore, I'm putting this up for adoption. I don't know how that works so please PM me and explain or tell me where to look. I understand I didn't do much on this fic, but I feel someone else would be much more capable than I. I just hope they keep up the grammar and spelling._

_My deepest apologies,_

_KitsuneShin0bi_

**Chapter 7: The Real Training Begins**

Naruto woke up spluttering, as icy cold water poured down on him. "WHAT THE HELL?!" he yelled out in confusion. "And that is your second lesson; seeing what happens when you don't get up on time," said Obi-Wan with a smirk. Naruto groaned at this. It would take a while to change his sleep patterns considering when he was alone on his planet, he slept in everyday (sleeping passes the time, and boy did he have a lot of that). "Now wake up. We are going to begin your third lesson; sensing and channeling the Force," stated his Master.

At this, Naruto perked up. This wasn't a boring history lesson and it sounded like he would do this by feeling, which is how he learned. Also, if he mastered it enough, he would probably move on to using the Force Push and other variations. He would be like the Deva Path, only with no bizarre eyes (Rinnegan) and black piercings in his body; those he could live without, thank you very much. However, from what he'd seen from these Jedi (which wasn't very much) the Force wasn't that strong, so he'd have to use it more tactically than Nagato had.

"I see I've got your attention now. Follow me and we'll begin your training," said Master Kenobi. Naruto got up and walked after his mentor who had already exited through the door to their room. Looking around, he saw Obi-Wan going down the hall to his left and began to jog after him to catch up. After getting close behind his sensei, he tailed him and soon found himself in what looked like a mess hall.

"Wait, I thought we were going to start training. This almost looks like a cafeteria," said Naruto with a confused look on his face. "We can't start with an empty stomach. Let's see… there's fruit, oatmeal, eggs with baco-""THEY'VE GOT RAMEN!" yelled the blonde happily as he quickly got himself a bowl and served himself, completely interrupting his master. Obi-Wan just sighed and got himself some oatmeal and walked to the table where his Padawan was sitting. "I HAVEN'T HAD THIS IN SO LONG! THIS IS GONNA BE SO GOOOOOD!"

"Please calm yourself, Naruto. There's no reason to be so loud; plus you're attracting attention," whispered Obi-Wan. The boy looked around to all the stares he was getting and just shrugged. He didn't care what other people thought of him. He then began to dig in to his noodles, only to choke and almost spit it out. "Is something wrong?" asked his mentor. His apprentice then began hacking out an answer. "Th-this tastes absolutely awful. It's worse than the instant ramen I would get back home and it's certainly nothing compared to Ichiraku's." The young man started thinking about back on his home planet when Teuchi and Ayame were still around.

_Flashback_

_ They were the first people to openly acknowledge his existence beside the third Hokage. He met them when he was a child, wandering the streets looking for food. All the shops overcharged him and his small stipend couldn't afford that. Why did the villagers hate him so much? He had done nothing wrong, except for the pranks which he just did to get attention. Then, he smelled something good coming from a restaurant he had never been to before. _

_ 'It's worth a shot,' thought Naruto dejectedly. He had to look everywhere if he wanted to eat and he might get lucky this time. To his surprise, he was. When he walked over to one of the chairs to get on, a cute girl got up and strolled over behind the counter. "My name is Ayame. How can I help you?" she said with a smile. "Could I get a large bowl of regular ramen, please?" asked Naruto, waiting for the exorbitant price he would have to pay._

_ To his surprise, he didn't have to fork over much cash. They charged him the same rate as any other customer would have been. Soon, he was digging into his meal with much gusto. "This is delicious Ayame!" he yelled in gratitude, "Thank you so much for this!"_

_ Later he would come over there to eat as often as he could and soon met Teuchi, Ayame's father. The ramen was great __**AND**__ cheap, plus the people who worked there were so nice! Sometimes, he would come and stay there long after he had finished his meal, chatting amicably with the shopkeepers. They were his first real friends and soon he became their best customer._

_End Flashback_

"Are you in there? Hello? Hello?" Obi-Wan said as he waved his hand in front of Naruto's face. Soon, Naruto snapped out of his daydream. "Huh? What happened? Did I miss something?" he asked. "I was telling you about how we would begin your training, and your eyes just glazed over. Is there something wrong?" asked his mentor. "Oh… no nothing's wrong just thinking about home…" Naruto replied sadly.

"I'll need you to be focused for this, understand? No flashbacks." Said Obi-Wan sternly. Naruto just nodded and they soon walked out of the cafeteria as his sensei began explaining the exercise. "To master the Force you must first learn how to sense it. I'll have you meditate and search for it until I feel you start to manipulate it. Then, we will practice this several more times and move onto the next lesson." Naruto took this in, thinking on how the Force would feel and how he could sense it. If this was anything like chakra, he would have a horrible time trying to accomplish anything; he wasn't "dead last" for nothing.

Finally, they came to a medium sized room that was bare except for a few mats. Naruto put his first two fingers on each hand into a cross pattern, and with a puff of smoke several shadow clones appeared. Obi-Wan looked confused at the sudden materializations. "Why did you make… what are they called, oh that's right, shadow clones?" he asked curiously. "As I said before, the memories of my shadow clones are transferred to me…" said the original. "…So we can multiply the rate of training the more shadow clones there are," finished a doppelganger.

Satisfied with the answer, his mentor told him to begin meditating. Once he sat cross-legged on the floor Naruto asked, "What does the Force feel like? I learn by feeling things and doing it with my body." Obi-Wan stated, "It is life energy. Let it flow through you and try to sense it as it does. I'll let you know when you've found it." Naruto nodded and tried searching for things that flowed through him though he soon encountered a problem; he could only feel his regular chakra. No matter how hard he tried to look for something else, he always ended up sensing his chakra. It was getting frustrating.

"Calm yourself, Naruto. You'll find it eventually," said Obi-Wan, 'At least, I hope.' "I can't! Every time I search for some sort of energy or life force, I just find my chakra! It's exactly what you described! A flowing life force energy! I can't feel anything else!" growled Naruto in frustration. Obi-Wan paused for a moment. He hadn't considered that his Padawan's chakra his people were blessed with would cause such problems; he knew too little about it. As he pondered how to go around this problem, he noticed something. There was something off in this boy's Force aura; something different than other auras he had encountered before. It was minute which is why the Council hadn't felt it, spending so little time with the boy.

At last, he formed a theory. If what he thought what was happening was correct, the Force training would stop entirely. "Naruto, can you please manipulate your chakra for me, I think I might know what's wrong," said Obi-Wan. His Padawan just shrugged and began doing basic exercises he had been taught in the Academy. There! His Force aura was changing shape and began forming what felt like a spiral column pattern. His suspicions were proven true, then. His people's chakra had overridden their natural Force energy. This explained why his Force aura felt off and he had such a low midi-chlorian count. He didn't have a Force aura but something similar made by his own chakra and the midi-chlorians were probably killed off by it, leaving few survivors.

"Naruto… we're going back to our quarters. You need to stay there while I contact the Council. Okay?" said Obi-Wan stated seriously. Naruto just shrugged and followed Master Kenobi back to their room. He could just try and sense the Force in here couldn't he? Sure it was frustrating, but it was better than doing nothing, he supposed.

Obi-Wan watched as the doors closed and locked behind him. This was a strange turn of events, making teaching his Padawan a lot harder. 'Why do I always have to get the difficult ones?' he thought with a groan. The robed man then proceeded to walk towards the Council room. No doubt, they would be interested in this.


	8. Apologies

_**Author's Note: I know some of you are asking why I put this story up for adoption and request that I write more. To be honest, this was more of an experiment for me to see if a fanfic could stick to canon as much as possible (despite being a crossover). I realize that may sound kind of dumb since fanfics are supposed to deviate from the canon, otherwise it wouldn't be a fanfic, it would be the book/movie/manga/anime/tv series in a text format online. What I mean by keeping it canon was making sure the general plot stays the same, and techniques/abilities/personalities are kept as close to the canon but with outside interference (the crossover part) shifting the story slightly (sometimes taking a creative license here or there to make it work). Frankly, I just like imagining the interactions between two very different characters and how events would play out.**_

_**But enough of my rambling. The truth is, despite liking the series, I know very little of the Star Wars universe. I said I would look on the wiki for more information but I have several problems:**_

_**1) I only have a vague idea what to look for**_

_**2) The wiki is so incredibly large that even if I did know what article to search, I would have to read endless text to get the information I'm looking for**_

_**3) I can't just use the summaries provided because there are details lost that make the story come alive**_

_**4) If I watched episodes of the Clone Wars online to get the needed information, it would take an eternity since our internet's MAX download speed is 105 Kb/s (in comparison, the average download speed for the US is 27.3 Mb/s (I think) which is around 266 times faster!)**_

_**I feel that putting up this story for adoption is really for its best interests, as I want to see it thrive under someone who knows what they're doing. God knows how many mistakes I've probably made. **_**_New series I'm starting (including Greek Gods and the Kyuubi no Kitsune) will be because I have all of the source material to fall back I beg of you to help this story grow with your own ideas because I have no idea where or how to continue._**

**_In the words of Iwata (I believe), please understand._**

**_Thank you! *bows*_**


	9. Adopted

**Author's Note: This story has been adopted! Please head over to kyuubi no goku's page. The story will be recreated from scratch so expect changes!**

**Thank You.**


End file.
